puppetcombofandomcom-20200214-history
Power Drill Massacre
Power Drill Massacre, a remake of Minotaur, is a 2015 survival horror game developed by Puppet Combo. Summary In 1987, Megan and her passenger, Jeff, get in a devastating car crash. Megan soon seeks help for her passenger and stumbles across a factory and decides she can ask for help there. She soon realizes she is trapped in the factory with a crazed killer wielding a power drill. Can Megan survive the drill killer? Gameplay To escape, players must explore the whole factory, gather three keys and unlock the exit door all while avoiding being killed by the killer. There are two possible endings, one where Megan finds the killer's lair and gets captured, caged, and killed. And another where, upon unlocking the door, Megan chases a little girl down an endless hallway whilst also getting chased by the killer. Reception Power Drill Massacre received highly positive reviews. Many praise the 70's-80's grindhouse vibe mixed with the PS1 aesthetic, and the terrifying jumpscares of the killer suddenly running after the player. Because all encounters are random (including flashing images and cassette flickering), the tension built helps scare the player, once the killer actually appeared. However, the game had its faults; being criticized for the loud volume, overly sensitive camera, and outdated/difficult controls. Overall, it is generally enjoyed and is sure to remain an indie classic. Bugs / Glitches * Sciophobia: '''If the player repeatedly begins a new game, or resumes after death, the player's shadow will no longer appear. (This does not affect gameplay.) * '''No Choice In The Matter: '''If the player repeatedly dies, the "RETRY" and "QUIT" buttons will no longer have a selection color, and remain red. * '''Wrong Channel: In random cases, the VHS effect will completely cover the screen, when in fixed-camera mode. (This is most likely a bug with the camera unable to detect the player's location.) * Flashlight Magic: If the player is to continuously move forward into a wall-like collision surface and turn their flashlight off and then on, the player will be able to walk (or run) through that surface. (This is because the player's collision mesh is widened so that the player's equipped arm does not go through a surface.) * Professional Mountaineer: 'If the player is to ''cheat with their flashlight past the bushes outside, the player can roam the mountains that cannot be entered, in normal gameplay. (Be careful, though. It is possible to get stuck.) * 'Everything Is Fine...: '''If the player is to ''cheat with their flashlight past the bushes outside and walk along the top left edge of the hill path, the ghost on the building's top railing will not appear. * ''(Kinda)'' '''Free To Leave: After first entering the factory, if the player is to cheat with their flashlight ''past the wall on their left, they will skip the cutscene of the door locking from outside. If the player is to return to the area near the door, the cutscene will play. (This does not affect gameplay.) * '''Free Roam:' If the player is to cheat with their flashlight on the 2nd floor, the player can walk above the 1st floor. (The player will fall into the void if they attempt to walk (or run) off the map.) * Get To The Safe Room!: 'If the player is to ''cheat with their flashlight through the chain mesh on the bottom stairs, while being chased by the Killer, the Killer will continuously run into the chain mesh, in an attempt to reach the player. (The player can no longer leave the area without the risk of injury or death.) * 'Hot Lava: '''If the player is to ''cheat with their flashlight ''in front of a large prop (tables, refrigerators, machines, radios, lockers, etc.), while being chased by the Killer, the player will stand on top of that prop, and the Killer will continuously run into the prop the player is standing on. (The player can no longer leave the area without the risk of injury or death.) * '''Under Construction: '''If the player is to ''walk off the map from the 2nd floor near the sugar tunnel, they will land on the passageway downward, and the level will not load. On the edge of the passageway downward, the player will find more passageways to explore. (If the player is to walk up the downward passageway, the level will load.) * 'Finding Christine: '''If the player is to ''cheat with their flashlight in Ending A's hallway, and continuously walk through the walls, Christine's animation will not be triggered. Once near her, the player can walk around an idle Christine. * '''Playing Dead: If the player is to cheat with their flashlight in Ending A's hallway, and continuously walk through the walls, the player will not trigger the ending cutscene. If the player runs away from the Killer and reaches the end of the hallway, you will die. However, the "MURDERED" text, nor the "RETRY" and "QUIT" buttons will appear. Also, the player is capable of sliding across the floor, though they appear to be dead. The player may also still use their flashlight, and their arm will rotate. Trivia * Ben Cocuzza worked on the HD remake and the sequel of the Power Drill Massacre, but both projects were eventually canceled.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqsB7HwlUy_/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BkLK6G2DEzp/ ** Ben Cocuzza instead made the arcade version of Power Drill Massacre, the project is complete. *The game is getting a VR version, it is currently in developmenthttps://twitter.com/PuppetCombo/status/1200441259632005120. References Category:Games Category:Power Drill Massacre